This invention relates to providing a system for protecting mailboxes, such as neighborhood delivery and collection box units (NDCBU""s) and Cluster Box Units (CBU""s). Neighborhood delivery and collection box units (NDCBUs) and cluster box units (CBUs), all herein further referred to as cluster mailboxes, are examples of centralized mail delivery, also known as central point delivery. The conveniently located units provide for the delivery and collection of mail. The delivery compartments are individually locked and large enough to hold magazines, merchandise samples, and up to several days accumulation of mail. Outgoing mail is typically deposited in a separate designated compartment. In many areas, parcel lockers are also installed alongside cluster mailboxes to save the customer trips to the post office to pick up packages. With this service, customers enjoy greater mail security and convenience.
Typically, cluster mailboxes are freestanding, pedestal-mounted mail boxes containing, (e.g., 8, 12, 13, or 16, typically) individually locked mailboxes and parcel compartments. These cluster mailboxes typically have front mailbox compartments and single (or occasionally multiple) rear access doors that are locked with a Unites States Postal Service (herein referred to as USPO) keyed lock and allow access to all the mailbox compartments through the one rear door. Installations can be modified to blend with any community decor. A concrete slab normally secures such cluster mailboxes. The Unites States Postal Service has specific requirements for such installations. For example, Postal installed minimum-sized slabs are four feet wide and five feet front to back (4xe2x80x2xc3x975xe2x80x2) in 12xe2x80x3 deep concrete. This size slab will serve approximately eleven customers. One adds about three feet per about sixteen mailboxes (deliveries). For example, a 10xe2x80x2xc3x975xe2x80x2 slab will service approximately forty-five deliveries.
Apartments and commercial buildings are often served by cluster mailboxes installed within a wall of the structure. This type of cluster mailbox typically provides front access doors that are locked with one or more USPO keyed locks and allow access to all the mailbox compartments through one or more front access doors.
Cluster mailboxes such as those described above provide delivery and collection services to a number of residences from a centrally located installation. However, they also provide thieves with a central location for theft of the mail; and this has become a problem. Rural area mailboxes are vulnerable to vandalism because they are usually isolated, located on public thoroughfares, and frequently not visible to the box owners from their homes. City residential mailboxes are vandalized to a lesser degree, but the problem persists. Vandals need only break the single rear Postman""s access (or front or both) door lock on a cluster mailbox to gain access to all the individual mailboxes.
A system to prevent such theft of the mail and still allow easy access by Postal Employees would be of great benefit.
A primary object and feature of the present invention is to provide a protective gate system for restricting access and preventing theft from the rear (postman""s access) door of a cluster mailbox.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a protective gate system for restricting access and preventing theft from the front (users access) door of a cluster mailbox.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system that is custom-made to fit each cluster mailbox or a set of such cluster mailboxes.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system that blends in with the community decor.
It is yet a further object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system that may be securely attached to the concrete slab, which normally secures such cluster mailboxes.
It is yet a further object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system that may be securely attached to the structure of a building especially having wall mounted cluster mailboxes.
A further primary object and feature of the present invention is to provide such a system that is efficient, inexpensive, and handy. Other objects and features of this invention will become apparent with reference to the following descriptions.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment hereof, this invention provides a protective gate system for a cluster mailbox, having at least one postman""s access door and a plurality of individual mailboxes, comprising, in combination: at least one gate structured and arranged to protect entry to the at least one postman""s access door; and, at least one support to support such gate; wherein such at least one gate comprises at least one gate frame having at least one gate door comprising at least one gate lock; wherein such at least one gate frame is structured and arranged to frame the at least one postman""s access door; wherein such at least one gate door is adapted to permit entry to the at least one postman""s access door; and, wherein such at least one gate lock is adapted to lock such at least one gate door; and wherein the at least one postman""s access door is protected and may be selectively accessed by unlocking such at least one gate lock. Moreover, it provides such a protective gate system wherein such at least one gate door comprises at least one gate door hinge. Additionally, it provides such a protective gate system wherein such at least one gate door comprises at least one screen portion. Also, it provides such a protective gate system wherein such at least one screen portion comprises at least one decorative screen to decorate such at least one screen portion. In addition, it provides such a protective gated gate system wherein such at least one lock comprises at least one United States Postal Lock.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment hereof, this invention provides a protective gate system for at least one cluster mailbox having a first side comprising at least one postman""s access door and a second side comprising a plurality of individual mailboxes, comprising, in combination: at least one gated structured and arranged to protect entry to the at least one postman""s access door and the plurality of individual mailboxes; and at least one support to support such at least one gate; wherein such at least one gate comprises at least one first gate frame having at least one first gate door comprising at least one first gate lock; wherein such at least one gate comprises at least one second gate frame having at least one second gate door comprising at least one second gate lock; wherein such at least one first gate frame is structured and arranged to frame the at least one postman""s access door; wherein such at least one second gate frame is structured and arranged to frame the plurality of individual mailboxes; wherein such at least one first gate door is adapted to permit entry to the at least one postman""s access door; wherein such at least one second gate door is adapted to permit entry to the plurality of individual mailboxes; wherein such at least one first gate lock is adapted to lock such at least one first gate door; wherein such at least one second gate lock is adapted to lock such at least one second gate door; wherein the at least one postman""s access door is protected and may be selectively accessed by unlocking such at least one first gate lock; and, wherein the plurality of individual mailboxes are protected and may be selectively accessed by unlocking such at least one second gate lock. And, it provides such a protective gate system wherein: such at least one first gate door comprises at least one first gate door hinge; and such at least one second gate door comprises at least one second gate door hinge.
Further, it provides such a protective gate system wherein such at least one first gate door comprises at least one screen portion. Even further, it provides such a protective gate system wherein such at least one second gate door comprises at least one screen portion. Moreover, it provides such a protective gate system wherein such at least one second gate door comprises at least one screen portion.
Additionally, it provides such a protective gate system wherein such at least one screen portion comprises at least one decorative screen to decorate such at least one screen portion. Also, it provides such a protective gate system wherein such at least one first lock comprises at least one United States Postal Lock. In addition, it provides such a protective gate system wherein such at least one screen portion comprises 9-guage expanded metal.
In accordance with yet another preferred embodiment hereof, this invention provides a protective gate system for a cluster mailbox, having only one accessible side, comprising at least one postman""s access door and at least one mailbox located on the accessible side, comprising, in combination: at least one gate structured and arranged to protect entry to the at least one postman""s access door and the plurality of individual mailboxes; and at least one support to support such at least one gate; wherein such at least one gate comprises at least one first gate frame having at least one first gate door comprising at least one first gate lock; wherein such at least one gate comprises at least one second gate frame having at least one second gate door comprising at least one second gate lock; wherein such at least one second gate frame is nested within such at least one first gate frame; wherein such at least one first gate frame is structured and arranged to frame the at least one postman""s access door; wherein such at least one second gate frame is structured and arranged to frame the plurality of individual mailboxes; wherein such at least one first gate door is adapted to permit entry to the at least one postman""s access door; wherein such at least one second gate door is adapted to permit entry to the plurality of individual mailboxes; wherein such at least one first gate lock is adapted to lock such at least one first gate door; wherein such at least one second gate lock is adapted to lock such at least one second gate door; wherein the at least one postman""s access door is protected and may be selectively accessed by unlocking such at least one first gate lock; and, wherein the plurality of individual mailboxes are protected and may be selectively accessed by unlocking such at least one second gate lock.
Furthermore, it provides such a protective gate system wherein: such at least one first gate door comprises at least one first gate door hinge; and such at least one second gate door comprises at least one second gate door hinge. Further, it provides such a protective gate system wherein such at least one second gate door comprises at least one screen portion. Even further, it provides such a protective gate system wherein such at least one screen portion comprises at least one decorative screen to decorate such at least one screen portion. Still further, it provides such a protective gate system wherein such at least one first lock comprises at least one United States Postal Lock. In addition, it provides such a protective gate system wherein such at least one screen portion comprises 9-guage expanded metal. Even further, it provides such a protective gate system wherein the accessible side is flush within a mounting wall and wherein such at least one first gate frame comprises attachment tabs adapted to attach such at least one first gate frame to the mounting wall.